Power
by ByThePen90
Summary: n. The possession of control, command, or influence over others; authority; ascendancy. What happens when Olivia takes control? Hella spicy, so read at your own risk, ya'll. Not for the kids or the faint of heart! Disclaimer: They're not mine or this would be happening on the regular.


_A/N—This piece was a challenge for me, but I loved writing it! I want to give a big thanks to meridiandreams, kerrymarisas, trininadz, and CMW2/Trumpetnista for being there to listen, inspire, and for giving me exceptional feedback. I really appreciate the support._

* * *

 _ **Power**_

 _n. The possession of control, command, or influence over others; authority; ascendancy._

* * *

It wasn't fair.

Never had Fitz ever considered that he could be stuck in the position that she had him in. His dominance was what they both thrived on in the bedroom (and sometimes outside of it depending on how adventurous they were feeling). It set their dynamic on fire and he loved the way she would submit to him when they were being intimate. It was unspoken, mostly. Usually subtle and not overpowering. Never too much. Fitz never gave her more than she could handle. He knew her better than she knew herself when it came to certain things. Sex was one of them.

She loved when he took control.

But there he was, handcuffed around the solid wood post of the footboard of the bed. His hands were bound together against the outside of the post, low, only the wood separating them from his lower back. Shifting against the pillow she had placed between his back and the hard wood, he tried to relax and get a little more comfortable.

She had turned the table on him. Quickly. She had been kissing his neck as she straddled him where they sat on the edge of the bed near the bottom, her soft lips brushing against the spot below his ear that drove him insane. His breath had hitched and his eyes had fluttered closed, the moment taking him over. The distraction had been just enough, and the next thing he knew, she had him secured with his arms tucked behind him, unable to touch her. He gave a firm tug to test the strength of the hold, only to have the cuffs clink in response. She had him. He wasn't going anywhere without her permission and the key that could unclasp the metal around his wrists.

The key that rested on the plush duvet not far from him, taunting him. Just like her body was taunting him as she sat before him in her undergarments, the rest of their clothes already on the floor. He sat in only his blue and red tartan boxers, his eyes on her. Below the surface, he was seething in frustration, but he wiped his face clean of the emotions, forcing himself to appear relaxed.

" _Ooh, looks like you're in a predicament,_ _ **Mr. President**_ _…_ " she cooed, the sexiest grin he had ever seen quirking up at the corners of her mouth.

Power looked good on her.

" _Nothing I can't handle_ ," he assured her with a smile, staying confident.

The last thing he wanted was for her to see him buckle. Fitz had a sense of pride when it came to sex. He was proud of the way he performed with her. The way he could have her whimpering and whining for him. The way she would moan and cry out as he worked over her body. The way she could know with just a look across a room, dozens of people between them, that he intended to have her the first chance they got.

The power.

Power looked good on her, but he **loved** the way it felt on himself.

She took her time unclasping her satin plum bra, sliding it slowly off her arms and tossing it aside.

His eyes watched her hands, captivated as they moved over her chest. She palmed her breasts, toying with her nipples, then lightly pinching them and rolling them between her fingertips. Her motions were unhurried, intended to make him squirm. Lifting her hips, she pushed her panties down, sliding them down her legs and off, and cast them aside. Leaving her completely bare for his eyes to take in. She sat in front of him, her legs spread and her knees lightly resting over his knees, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Her hands smoothed over her breasts once more for good measure before traveling further downward. Over her flat abdomen and further…

Finally, Olivia met his gaze and held it for a moment, the lust between them clear.

" _You're not gonna..._ " he paused, his mouth agape, mesmerized by the sight of her beginning to touch herself.

Her fingers began to stroke her sex lightly. He swallowed thickly and bit back a groan.

" _You are._ "

Her fingertips rubbed over her clit in practiced circles, her gaze focused on him. She bit her lip at the much needed friction. Thoughts of getting him into bed had been circling in her head for most of the day. Her pose felt so wanton. She was laid back, her head supported by a pillow so she could look at him. She was close to him. So close as she teased him. Feeling the warmth of his skin against her legs. Open and vulnerable. But he couldn't touch her. Not yet. There was a power in that. All he could do was watch.

It was testing him.

" _You just wait and see_ ," he smirked, licking his lips as he watched her. " _Payback's a_ _ **bitch**_ _, baby._ "

" _I know, what do you think_ _ **this**_ _is?_ " she snarked, humming in contentment of her slow self-pleasure.

Time and time again he had teased her, not unlike she was teasing him. Differently, perhaps, but not far from it. He had touched her, but had made her beg for what she really wanted. Made her writhe in need and sometimes struggle against his strong hold until she vocalized what she really wanted.

Him.

Always him.

Sure, she loved it. But it was his turn to get a taste of his own medicine.

Before she was through with him, he would be doing the same. Begging.

Payback was, indeed, a bitch.

" _I want you to see how I got through nights without you..._ " she explained, one of her hands teasing her nipples again. _"...the nights you would call and tell me how you would touch me if I was there with you...the things you wanted to do to me…"_

She watched his eyes darken and grow intense as she spoke. More than once, Fitz had called her after having a drink or two and gotten dirty with her over the phone. He always knew just what she craved, no matter how long it had been since they had been intimate or even spoken to each other. It wasn't fair how well he knew her, but then again she knew him just the same. His little ticks. The spots on his body that drove him out of his mind when she touched them. The words or phrases that she could say to get a rise out of him. The way he thrived on the sexual power that she had stolen, well, more like borrowed, from him. She would, of course, give it back when she was through with it.

" _Tell me, Fitz. Tell me what you want to do to me now._ "

He could hear the slight sound of her fingers moving with ease over her wet sex. It was unnerving. His cock throbbed as he watched her pleasure herself, wishing he was doing it for her. They had lived off of dirty talk over the phone more than once. There were times when it was all that they had. He could play along.

" _I want to kiss you all over until you're begging me to touch you where you really want it, where you need it. I want to lick and suck you until you're hoarse from moaning my name over and over..._ " he explained.

She nodded her agreement before she could stop herself, her resolve slipping as she moaned at his words. Because it was what she wanted, too. Her eyes stayed on his mouth. God, his **mouth**. The things it did to her. Way back before he had even kissed her, Olivia had been drawn to his mouth. Watching it as he talked or ate. Enamored by his smile. Even then, she had known that it had a power over her. Her gut had proven right. He knew how to drive her crazy with that mouth, and as she touched herself, she longed to have his tongue replace her fingers.

He growled deeply, clearly irked by his newfound position of weakness. He was usually the one doing the teasing, not the one being teased. Unless they were in public and she was dressed in something that was particularly flattering. Granted, he didn't hate the view, but he wasn't a fan of being out of control. They both knew that. She was trying his patience.

The sight was erotic. There was no doubt. But he knew he could do it better for her. She knew it too, or she wouldn't have been staring at his mouth so intently.

She had been caught.

" _Come here and let me taste you…_ "

God, she wanted to. She wanted it. Badly. She wanted to obey him, which was how things normally went. How was it that he was the one handcuffed but he still had that control over her?

" _You'd like that, wouldn't you?_ " she suspected, knowing what he was up to.

" _So would you_."

" _You're the one bound and you're_ _ **still**_ _making demands?_ " she asked, almost surprised by his audacity.

Almost.

The man had no bounds, except for the physical ones she had placed on him.

" _Suggestions, because I know what you want. You want to come. And no one can make you come like me. Not even you,"_ he told her purposefully.

He was boasting, but it was true. She had told him that once. That the other lovers she had had, whether before him or to distract herself from not having him, were pale in comparison to the way he pleasured her body. She told him without using words too. In the way her body trembled and shook from his adept touch. He might be a little cocky about it, but they both knew it wasn't a lie.

" _Arrogant. So arrogant and yet, still so vulnerable_."

It was amazing how he was physically at her mercy but still capable of running his damned mouth. Some horses took more than one try to be broken.

She watched his eyes as they locked onto the motion of her hand against her folds and smirked. He was so focused that he was practically drooling over her. When he licked his lips, she knew he was cracking at the edges. He wanted her. That was obvious from the outline of his hard cock that she could clearly see pressing against his boxers, begging to be released. He huffed softly, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled sharply.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say you wanted a taste_?" she questioned, a false coyness in her voice

She scooted closer to him, offering him her slick, desire-coated fingers and he licked each one slowly. Savoring her. Before she could stop him, he took two fingers into his mouth completely and sucked skillfully, just as he wanted to do to her sex. She tasted sinfully good, as she always did, but it wasn't nearly enough. He needed more.

She couldn't hide her whimper. He released them from his mouth suddenly, not letting her get too much of a thrill from it.

" _Mmm, I prefer it straight from the source, but beggars can't be choosers. Thank you_ ," he mused aloud, his voice even and calm.

He made it sound like he was talking about spring water. Like it was a casual conversation with no underlying sexual meaning at all.

" _You're not begging yet_ ," she pointed out.

" _If I beg, will you give me what I want_?" he challenged, trying hard to bend his dominance to fit whatever mold she wanted.

" _Maybe…let's hear it._ "

" _Please, baby, I'm hungry for you_ ," he tried with a pout, the hint of a whine in his tone.

" _Really? I can go make some popcorn if you—_ "

" _I hate you_ ," he groaned in irritation, but a deep chuckle broke through and he gave her a smile.

She giggled and he growled, his frustration just as apparent as her amusement.

" _Do I need to get crude? Is that what you want? Do you need me to make it dirtier for you_?"

Clearly, she was running the show, whether he liked it or not. He might as well give her whatever it was she wanted. Whatever she needed. And he knew how much she loved it when he talked dirty…

" _Might help cut down on the confusion_ ," she pressed, dying to hear what he was going to say. How he was going to say it.

" _I want you to let me eat your pussy, Livvie. It's my favorite. It's_ _ **your**_ _favorite. C'mon_."

He ended his words with the lopsided, boyish grin she had fallen in love with on the trail, but the heat, the want, quickly returned to every inch of his face. His gaze grew intense, in spite of their joking. They could play and kid, but Fitz could easily return back to his assertive expression. He let her know that he might be playing along in the role that she had assigned him, but the real Fitz was still in there. Undeniably dominant, but willing to submit to her desires. She would be a fool to deny him. Like she could even begin to try to deny him. They both knew she wouldn't.

Even when Fitz wasn't in control, he was.

She gave a nod.

Olivia stood and moved to stand over him, her legs parted with one on either side of his shoulders. Her most intimate parts open to him. Right over his mouth. Ready for his skill to drive her wild. Ready for his 'superpower' as they lovingly called it. He tilted his head up a fraction and ran his tongue up her slit, slowly, barely using any pressure at all. Just enough that she knew he was there. He rumbled in contentment, the sound vibrating against her and making her gasp softly. He was completely absorbed in the moment. Absorbed in her. His breath fogged hot against her. She moaned and gripped the bed post as his tongue started to flick over her, knowing she would need the support.

He had only been at work for a moment or two before she heard the metal scraping against the wood of the bedpost, accompanied by sharp, frustrated puffs of his breath against her heat. She wasn't sure if he was resisting against the cuffs because he thought he could free himself or if it was out of the habit of reaching for her, but he needed to stop. It wasn't a simple silk tie, which is what he often bound her with, right after it was taken from his neck. She knew better. It would take more than a necktie and a firm knot to hold **him** back. But the last thing she needed was him straining against the bond and injuring himself or giving himself some marks on his wrists to remember the night by. He needed to be more careful.

Presidents didn't engage in such deviant behavior, after all.

She fisted his curls and hauled his head back, taking him away from his task momentarily and forcing him to look at her. His head bumped soundly against the post and he grunted from the impact. Olivia looked down at him fiercely where she stood over him.

" _Stop jerking against them before you hurt yourself_ ," she scolded, giving him a disciplined look that sent chills down his spine and blood rushing to his crotch.

How was she capable of such dominance when she so easily gave up her power to him typically? Willingly. The difference was that she often submitted to him quietly, without much complaint. Fitz, on the other hand, had trouble holding his tongue.

" _Or you give me a concussion? Those are my options?_ " he questioned wryly, always pressing his luck.

" _I like you better when your mouth is full_ ," she snapped with a slight smirk, pressing his face to her again, light-handedly forcing him to resume his efforts.

He did so gladly, eagerly, murmuring in approval at her play of power. His skilled mouth worked over her, like only he knew how. His tongue lapping against her in alternating rhythms that he knew she loved. His lips pausing the beat now and then to give her clit a gentle suck.

" _Mmm, yes. Just like that, baby_ ," she purred, encouraging him on.

Not being able to touch her was killing him. His hands were normally molded to the curves of her hips when he pleasured her that way. Maintaining control and exerting his subtle power over her. Without that hold to anchor her, she moved against his mouth with fervor as her pleasure rose. He may have talked her into letting him get at her with his mouth, but she was using him, essentially fucking his face. Even without the use of his hands, he was still able to get her right where she needed to be with their combined efforts. Not that either of them doubted his abilities.

" _Fuck! Fitz, I'm gonna come…_ " she warned him breathlessly, which only caused him to suck at her more, just how she liked it.

She grasped his hair tightly and started to grind harder against his mouth, her moans louder as she peaked, her head thrown back in rapture. Her body shuddered as she rode out the waves. He groaned as he felt her wetness drip down and over his chin.

There were days, early on in their coming out of a couple, when she insisted on being quiet during their lovemaking in the Residence. Playing music to drown out their sounds or muffling her own into his chest or a pillow. As if she was embarrassed that they would be heard by staff. As if she was still afraid of being caught, even though they were official and out publically. Fitz was glad that those days had passed. He knew by some of the looks that his agents had given him before that they had, indeed, heard the vocal proof of her bliss. He found it hard, sometimes impossible, to keep the grin from his face. Fitz didn't care if the whole world knew how great their sex life was.

" _God, you taste_ _ **so**_ _fucking good_ ," he breathed as she released her hold and he pulled back to look up at her. He was pleased with himself at the somewhat sated look on her face, and he promptly angled his head forward again to offer her another round. He never tired of pleasing her that way.

She stopped him, tugging roughly on his hair to pull him away. She was in control. If he kept his mouth on her, she knew that he would persuade her to do what he wanted. Just as he had talked her into letting him eat her. It would get him further into her head. It would weaken her resolve. She wasn't ready to hand over the reins just yet. There were things that she still wanted to do.

" _Oh, no. I'm not done with you yet, Fitzgerald_ ," she reprimanded him firmly, moving back down to straddle his hips.

Fitz knew when she said his whole name, not just the affectionate and casual shortened version, that she meant business. Occasionally, she moaned it out during sex for emphasis, but she usually saved it for being serious. He loved hearing it come from her mouth. There was something about it that sent a jolt of arousal right to his dick, every time. Even if she was scolding him, which she usually was.

" _Have I been a baaaaad boy?_ " he asked boldly, a smug expression stretching across his mouth.

It felt good to have her weight on him again and he couldn't hold himself back from thrusting his hips up against her. It was the only way he could move defiantly to get a reaction from her. She bit her lower lip as she felt the hardness of him brush against her core, fighting hard to maintain her composure. Even with the thin fabric of his boxers between them, she could feel his hot, firm arousal and she wanted him, desperately. But she wasn't finished. His ego hadn't been dampened enough.

" _Don't be cute. It_ _looks like you're_ _ **still**_ _being bad_ ," she replied, leaning in to kiss his lips, but pulling away at the last second before making contact, staying out of reach.

Instead, she held his jaw in her hand to keep him from moving and licked a line up his chin, tasting herself and tantalizing him with her dominant gall.

" _You're right. I do taste good_ ," she remarked with a straight face.

He chuckled darkly, because as soon as he got the opportunity, she was going to pay for what she was doing to him. His Livvie was going to be on bed rest because he was going to fuck her so senseless that walking would be a chore.

" _Oh, sweet baby, you're going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on you_ ," he informed her in his deep baritone.

His breath caught slightly as her lips began to kiss his neck.

" _That smart mouth is going to keep you in trouble, Fitz. Need I remind you who's in charge here?_ " she chastised him.

He was still playing, which was their usual routine. At least when he was in charge. Their ever-present banter. But she was asking for something more. For true control over him. He wasn't relenting, not quite, and she wouldn't give up until he did. After all the times he had made her plead for him, he deserved it.

" _You're in charge_ ," he answered automatically, but he couldn't completely wipe away his smirk.

" _I am. Now, say it like you actually believe it,"_ she challenged.

That sobered him. He was going to have to really play her game if he wanted her. And he did want her. In a way that was damn near uncontrollable.

He acquiesced.

" _You're in charge, Olivia_."

Olivia drew out the shower of affection that she placed over his body. She kissed every inch of the front of his torso, her hand behind him, splayed across his back to balance herself. She kissed every spot, leaving nothing untouched. His neck, his collarbone, his biceps, his chest, his ticklish ribs, his abdomen. She took her time, going back and forth, up and down his body as she pleased. She lingered wherever she was when he let out a groan, when his breath changed at the feel of her mouth on him. Her tongue lapped over the pink circles of his nipples, and the deep groan she received encouraged her. Her teeth nipped at the taut plane of his stomach. He hissed and squirmed beneath her touch, both craving it and wanting to get away from her teasing. Sucking hard, she left a deep mark just above the waistband of his boxers. He quivered beneath her mouth.

She licked a line from his navel, upwards, between his pectorals, and further, to his neck, to his chin. Her hardened nipples grazed his body as she worked her way up. Finally, she kissed his mouth, first in short pecks, but eventually elaborating in long, slow kisses that were filled with passion. Her hands cradled his face as he craned his neck to meet her motions, kissing her back eagerly.

" _Do as I ask and you'll get what you want_ ," she promised as their kisses subsided, her words murmured against his parted lips.

His response was a simple hum. He was clearly a bit lost in the haze of his arousal for her.

She kissed her way back down his body, taking less time than before, until she met the waistband of his boxers again. Gently, she began to pull the garment from his body and he lifted his hips to assist her. She tossed them aside, appreciative of his naked form before her.

A naked Fitz was her favorite Fitz.

She leveled with his cock and looked up at him, the hint of a smirk on the corner of her lips. She pressed a kiss to the head of him and he clenched his jaw as he watched. The anticipation was getting to him.

" _Don't come until I say so_ ," she instructed. " _I want you to be inside of me when you come. Do you understand?_ "

He kept his eyes on her and nodded, interested to see exactly what she had in store for him. Her tongue darted out to lick the spot she knew was sensitive on his underside, which made him gasp. He hissed and groaned out as she took him into her mouth suddenly, without warning. Slowly, Olivia began to bob her head over him, her hand stroking his lower half while her mouth licked and sucked at his tip and upper shaft.

She loved having him in her mouth. She loved the feel of his silky skin contrasting with his firmness as she took him in and out of her greedy mouth, her tongue more than glad to swirl around him, tasting. It wasn't something that he often gave her the opportunity to do, which was why she was taking full advantage of him being bound. The sounds he made specifically when she sucked his cock turned her on in ways she could not explain. He would breathe differently, moan in a different timbre than he did when he was inside of her. It was pleasure with a different face. It made her realize how much of an impact she could have on him by just using her mouth. It was a sort of power that she reveled in.

His eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure as he looked down at her, the sight of his length moving in and out of her mouth hypnotizing. With his mouth agape, he watched her as she took more and more of him with each motion until she was taking all of him, the head of his cock twitching in her relaxed throat.

Fitz jerked against his restraints in a useless attempt to try to stop her, groaning and straining to control himself. His cheeks were flushed and his ears cherry red. She knew that he couldn't handle that, both the visual and the sensation. It was cruel to expect him to last through it. She either needed to stop or give him permission to release.

" _Liv,_ _ **please**_ _…_ " he begged through a pant, this time much more convincing than he had been earlier.

She pulled her mouth off of him, and for that, he was thankful.

" _Don't come_ ," she reminded him, her tongue darting out to circle his tip.

" _If you want me inside you, you need to stop touching me_ ," he forewarned her, gritting his teeth as she lightly stroked him, his body threatening to release despite her order not to do so.

She knew he was right. Fitz had willpower, but he wasn't invincible. He was only human and she was giving him a run for his money with her teasing. With one last lick, she pulled away fully, giving him a cunning grin.

She would just tease him in another way.

" _If you insist…I can always touch myself…_ " she pondered aloud.

" _Livvie—_ " he started, his voice low and raw as his usual dominance threatened to creep back up.

" _That was a good job, baby, but I'm not sure you're ready for me yet_ ," she explained, praising him but still maintaining order.

He grumbled and sighed dramatically as she sat on his lap again, this time with her back against his chest, which was damp from the efforts of holding back his climax. She angled her head back and brought his lips to hers, giving him a well-earned kiss.

" _Shh, be patient if you want those cuffs off. You need to be a good boy for a little longer if you want to fuck me, okay?"_ she cooed, trying to soothe his understandable impatience.

He had distracted her from her original task. She wanted him to watch her make herself come. So often he had been able to be the cause of her undoing and watch it happen, to watch the effects play out on her face. But she wanted him to witness the way she pleasured herself, all the way to release. She had watched him do it before, though it was at her request. It was only fair that she return the favor.

Olivia hummed as her hand moved to the juncture of her thighs once more. Teasing him had gotten her riled up again. Her need might not be as intense as his, but she was more than ready to come again. And then **again** once she let him take her. Her fingers moved easily over her soaked clit as she leaned back against her lover, feeling the bulk of him beneath her. Every muscle. His chest hair grazing against her back.

" _I'm so wet for you…_ " she murmured after a moment or two, a bit breathless.

He swore.

" _Jesus Christ you're going to_ _ **kill**_ _me…_ "

Fitz bit his lower lip and shifted his hips beneath her at her words, his cock throbbing uncomfortably. He had calmed down some from his near finish, but he ached for her, literally. He needed her to touch him, despite begging her to stop doing so only moments before. But more importantly, he needed to touch her.

" _Sit still_ ," she admonished as he wiggled under her, though she knew that meant her show was affecting him.

Her body writhed against him and he could to nothing but sit there, trapped between her perfect body and the wooden bedpost. Her hair brushed against his skin, tickling him, as she swayed with the rhythm she had found. He couldn't touch her. He couldn't have but so much of a say in her pleasure, and he hated it. But as he looked down at her, she leaned her head back against his shoulder with a soft moan, exposing her neck and collar to him. His lips found the skin there and she allowed him that. If he could help her, if he could fuel her pleasure in a way that didn't cause her to rebuke his efforts, she would come. The sooner she found release, she sooner he would be inside of her.

" _Be less sexy,_ " he quipped, his breath hitting her neck in slight puffs as he watched her hands move with learned skill over her body.

Fitz kissed over her neck and shoulders, everywhere he could reach, his lips light and teasing until he latched onto her throat and sucked hard. She whimpered and he could feel her hand start to move faster against her sex. The increasingly slick sounds made him twitch with need.

" _Kiss me, Fitz."_

She had turned her head to face him and her hand went to the back of his neck, guiding his lips to hers. He met her urgent kiss and matched its intensity, parting his lips to accept her tongue and swallowing her moans. Her body trembled and he knew she was almost there. She was tensing. Her moans were fuller, less restrained. Her nails were digging into the nape of his neck where she held him.

" _Mmm, you're so close, baby. Come for me. Let me see you_ ," he rumbled tenderly against her lips, encouraging her.

He was right, she was dangling on the edge thanks to the accompaniment of his mouth kissing her skin. Her lips. And as usual, that was all he had to say. More often than not, she came at his request.

" _Ohhh! Oh god…_ " she cried, her body jerking and spasming as she met her strong climax.

She rested there in his would-be embrace, taking a moment to regain her bearings.

" _ **Fuck**_ _that was hot…_ "

He dipped his head again, feeling her chuckle in response as he nibbled on her neck, just below her ear.

" _Let me touch you, Livvie_ ," he murmured sweetly, nuzzling against her.

He was playing cute, but they both knew that he was trying to sweet talk his way out of the handcuffs. Olivia didn't even mind that much. It was the means to an end that they both wanted. He had promised her payback and she was dying to get it.

" _Hmm, do you think you earned it?_ " she inquired as she shifted around to face him again, reaching across the bed for the handcuff key.

She met his eyes and the possessiveness she had seen in his gaze earlier was nothing compared to what she saw. It had doubled. Tripled. She gasped softly. His gorgeous eyes had darkened to a deep sapphire. His lust had reached his limit. How could something so blue hold so much intense heat? Her mind was, of course, already made up. She would uncuff him like he wanted, but what he would do to her in reply to her teasing made anticipation build up in her belly. Hot and wanting.

" _I do, but_ _if I didn't, then_ _ **you**_ _definitely did_ ," he assured her with his presidential smile, buttering her up by turning on his politician charisma.

" _Oh yeah? If you think you earned it, then why so thick with the Grant charm?_ " she said pointedly.

" _Is it working?_ " he wondered aloud.

" _It might be…_ "

She gave him a long kiss. It was time to give him back his power. It had been fun while it lasted. Olivia moved off of him and took the key, carefully clicking the cuffs open and setting them aside.

As soon as his hands were free, Fitz stood and wrapped one arm around her torso, flinging her onto the bed roughly. Olivia shrieked in surprise. She was on her back and she propped up onto her elbows, looking up at him through her lashes with a falsely innocent expression. Her legs hung open, giving him a proper view of what he ached for.

" _Have I been a bad girl, Mr. President?"_

" _ **Treasonous**_ ," he growled lowly, as he advanced on her.

He grasped her behind the knees, flipping her over savagely, his tenderness gone with his restraints. Forcefully, he tugged her body to meet him where he stood at the edge of the bed, wordlessly coaxing her up onto her hands and knees. She murmured softly, smiling to herself, ready for her punishment.

" _Do you have anything to say for yourself, Ms. Pope?_ "

He dipped two fingers into her, teasing her with shallow thrusts. She gasped, her hips pushing back against him, clearly wanting more.

" _Go easy on me,_ " she conceded, looking over her shoulder to take in the arousing sight of him in his element: oozing dominance.

He smirked.

" _Oh no, baby. You lost that chance when you decided to cuff me_."

He withdrew his fingers from her and paused to lick them clean.

She should have known better, really. Fitz couldn't be tamed.

Her teasing, while enticing, had been too much. He couldn't wait another moment. She had made him wait long enough. Stepping forward, Fitz grasped his length and pressed into her. He sighed in relief, the feel of her around him soothing the downright aching need.

" _God, you feel amazing_ ," he confessed as he gave her ass a firm squeeze, allowing her to adjust to him.

He could make confessions to her body all night. He could worship it. Praise it. She was his sanctuary.

His grip on her hips was unyielding as he began slow, sure thrusts, hips jerking forward sharply at the last second of each one. He grunted softly as her body welcomed him. Olivia fisted the blanket on the bed, biting her lip. It was too much and not yet enough. So deep, but tantalizingly slow. She pushed back against him, meeting him and trying to lure him into a quicker pace. His hands gripped her harder and he halted, causing her to cry out softly at the loss of sensation.

He was in control. It was his turn.

" _Fitz, please…_ "

" _Mmm, can I do something for you?_ "

She peered at him over her shoulder, meeting his eye.

" _Fuck me, baby. Please_ ," she pleaded, her voice strained and full of a craving that only he could satisfy.

He couldn't deny her.

Olivia was in charge, even when she wasn't.

Fitz grinned smugly and started moving again. This time, in earnest.

His thrusts were steady, firm all the way through, no longer teasing. Each one pushed deeper, and deeper, until he bottomed out, filling the deepest parts of her. She was full of him. Her ass collided soundly with his pelvis over and over. Olivia groaned out and slumped forward, shifting back to meet each of his thrusts.

He hissed.

" _Like this? Is this what you want, Livvie?_ "

" _Yesss…fuck!_ " she cried.

Smoothing a hand up her back, Fitz took her hair and tugged, forcing her to bring her head up so that he could see her.

" _Look at me_ ," he commanded.

He needed to see her face. Her body, though flawless, meant nothing if he couldn't look into her eyes.

She obeyed, turning as much as she could to look at him over her shoulder. Her hand reached back and stroked down his frame from collarbone to navel appreciatively, caressing every swell and crevice of him that she could reach. Moaning, her hand covered his where it gripped her hip.

" _Faster, Fitz. Don't stop!_ "

He granted her request, his hips jerking rapidly. One of his hands slid up her body to clutch her shoulder, using the grip as leverage to slam her back to meet each unforgiving lurch forward. She started to clench around his cock and he threw his head back with a groan.

" _Shit, Livvie…_ " he panted.

They were close. Fitz knew he couldn't hold back, but was comforted when Olivia spoke again.

" _Come with me, baby…_ " she urged him, the words accented by her loud moans.

Her permission was all he needed. With a string of roared curses, Fitz released hard, spilling into her. She was seconds behind him, her moans bordering on a scream as hot pleasure licked through her. Their bodies shuddered and shook, their sounds of ecstasy gradually dying down to soft murmurs, their motions slowing to a halt.

Fitz came to first and trailed loving kisses up her spine, nudging her to scoot forward on the bed. She mumbled incoherently in protest but moved weakly. He chuckled warmly and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her to him where he laid on his side. Once she was secure in his embrace, he pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck.

She glanced down to where he was holding her and her eyes widened. She shook with stifled laughter as she saw the raw redness around his wrists where the handcuffs had been. Somehow, she hadn't truly noticed it before, too keen on getting him inside of her.

" _What?_ " he murmured sleepily, curious as to what had her so amused.

" _You're so stubborn. Look at your wrists._ "

She pulled one of them up to her lips and kissed it tenderly. He watched her with a smile and surveyed the damage. They would be bruised and sore later. He wouldn't be able to roll up his sleeves in front of anyone for a while. She was still in trouble, but he was too worn out to hand out further punishment. He bit her earlobe harshly and then sucked at it soothingly.

Her time was coming.

" _Just wait until it's **your** turn._ "


End file.
